Welcome to Restchester
by nickandcory
Summary: Miley and Joe's relationship on the rocks the gang decide to go on a road trip but with one wrong turn they end up in the worlds smallest town. A town of mysteries. What will happen to them? Which will survive. All Characters are legal, no last names.MOE


**Trailer**

_**A Relationship on the rocks**_

'_I cant help it if you don't have a brain" Miley said walking out of the garage_

"_You are so stupid you freaking got us lost!" Miley yelled_

"_Sorry princess" Joe yelled rolling his eyes "Next time! I will roll out the red carpet for you"_

_**Makes the gang go on a beach vacation**_

"_Come on Miley this road trip is going to be a blast and the beach!" Lilly said punching Miley on the arm "The beach is going to be so much fun. I mean the ocean is going to be perfect temperature and the condo I rented I right where everything is. Miley this is going to be so perfect"_

_**But with one wrong turn **_

"_You've got to be kidding me there are only like a hundred people in this town" Jackie said looking around at the places around the empty town_

_**They end up in an unknown town**_

"_At least there is a hotel" Lilly said looking on the bright side_

"_Yeah and great maybe we will get eaten by bed bugs or heck lets throw in some roaches" Miley said sarcastically as she dropped her suitcase on the dirt driveway outside of the old beaten down hotel_

_**Where mysterious events keep happening**_

"_Is that the car alarm?" Miley asked getting off the bed looking out the window, and when she saw the lights going off on the car she sprang out the hotel_

"_Turn it off!" Lilly yelled over the noise and putting her hands over her ears_

"_I'm trying to" Oliver yelled back_

_When the noise finally came to a stop the gang all noticed that the windows were all broken over the car_

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Miley yelled_

"_Jackie is missing"_

"_I cant find my wallet!" _

"_Seriously Nick this isn't funny where are you?" Lilly yelled going through the hotel hallways_

"_Joe!" Miley cried "I can't see! What happened to the lights?"_

_Jackie was relaxing on top of her bed when she heard a creak in the floor._

"_Who's there?" Jackie asked sitting up on her bed, when nobody answered she got out of her bed "Oliver?"_

_She walked into the bathroom, after hearing the water running. _

_Miley ran through the hotel hallways with a flashlight in hand, sweat pouring down her face. Hearing the footsteps that had been taunting her, coming closer and closer. _

"_Miley" A voice whispered "I've been waiting for you"_

"_AH!" _

_**Who will make it?**_

_**Find out in 'Welcome to Restchester'**_

_**Coming to a screen near you soon….**_

_**Here's the first chapter, not much but it's a little prologue I guess you could say, and little test chapter.**_

**Chapter One**

"I love the summer" Miley said putting her sunglasses on as she walked out of the dorms.

"I know I love the hot weather, and swimming…"Lilly said than looked at Miley "Okay well we can do that anytime during the year but it's nice to do it in the summer"

"I can't believe that our freshmen year of college is finished Lilly. We finished a whole year of college, we're becoming sophomore in college" Miley smiled putting her purse through the car window

"I know and now we are going on a road trip to the beach" Lilly said bouncing up and down excited

"Yeah road trip can't wait for that" Miley said rolling her eyes

Miley had not been happy about going on the road trip. Nick and Lilly had decided that it was time that the six of them (including Oliver and his girlfriend Jackie) would all travel down to the beach in southern California for a week. Mainly because Lilly knew that Joe and Miley's three and a half year relationship were on the rocks ever since they've started college.

Miley really didn't want to spend five hours on the road in the same car as Joe, but the girls insisted that they all ride together to save money on gas. So Miley really didn't win that battle. She knew that her relationship was taking a toll for the worst, but didn't have the energy to make it better and the way it used to be.

"Come on Miley this road trip is going to be a blast and the beach!" Lilly said punching Miley on the arm "The beach is going to be so much fun. I mean the ocean is going to be perfect temperature and the condo I rented I right where everything is. Miley this is going to be so perfect"

"Yeah" Miley said rolling her eyes "I am sure that everything is going to be so perfect"

"Come on Miley, this is going to be the trip of the year. Please just try to have fun" Lilly begged

"Alright" Miley said smiling a little "I guess it would be fun to just hang out with your guys"

"Dang right it will be" Lilly said "Now get in the car missy, we've got to get going" Lilly said going into the drivers seat and starting the car waiting for Miley to get in

Miley jogged over to the passenger seat and got in buckling her seatbelt.

When the two girls got to Oliver's house they saw the boys trying to but the bags into Oliver's mom's van. They were all pretty much very thankful that Mrs. Oken had let them use her van. Or else they all would have been squished in Miley's little five seat car.

Lilly parked her car in the front of the house and the two of them got out going over to the boys.

"Having any luck?" Lilly asked laughing at the sight of the boys trying to get the last suitcase into the back

"The stupid trunk won't close after I put this bag in" Joe complained

Miley rolled her eyes as she watched him put the bag in the wrong way again.

"Watch out" She groaned going over to the van and fumbling with the bag a few times until she got it right. She slammed the trunk door closed and look at the boys with an accomplished look on her face.

Joe rolled his eyes at Miley has he went back into the garage. Miley walked after him.

"Anything else that needs to be done?" Miley asked smirking

"No" Joe said throwing around the cooler that they would be using during the road trip

"What's your problem?" Miley asked putting her hands on her hips

"Nothing" Joe mumbled

"Fine be a big baby" Miley said stomping her foot and turning herself and walking out of the room "I can't help it is you don't have a brain"

Joe mimicked her as she walked out of the garage before he went back to packing the cooler. Miley had went and took her purse out of the car and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She read 'One New Message' she clicked 'Read Now'

_Cant wait for the trip hopefully things will get better. -Love you Joe_

Miley groaned as she read the message, there he was being sweet and her she was being mean. It was just one of those days were she just felt like she was being a brat to him. Where she had no patience for him.

Miley watched as the rest of them were scattered around in the yard and she figured that Joe was still in the garage. Miley closed her phone, putting it in her pocket. She took a deep breath to calm her self down, and to remind herself that Joe didn't do anything to her at all.

Miley slowly walked into the garage and saw that Joe was sitting there with his head in his hands on top of the cooler.

Miley smiled a little and went to sit next to him, putting her hand through his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Miley said softly

Joe didn't move his head from his position

"I got your txt message Joey" Miley said using her nickname for him "I thought it was really sweet. I'm sorry that I was being a brat earlier"

"No big deal" Joe said letting out a long breath

"I promise that during this trip we will try and fix our problems and I will get over whatever funk I am in" Miley said lacing her hand through his

"I really want to fix whatever is happening between us Miles" Joe said picking his head up a little and tilting it towards her a little

"I am there if you are" Miley whispered to his face.

"I love you" Joe said rubbing his thumb over her hand

"I love you too" Miley said smiling

"Come on you guys the van is all set up and Joe we picked you as the driver, so let's go" Nick yelled from the driveway

"Come on" Miley said getting up with her hand held out for him to take

Joe smiled up at her hand and grabbing it

"Let's go get some sun" He said pulling her out into the driveway

"Jillystone Beach here we come" Jackie yelled as she got into the beach

**Should I continue? I wanted to begin something different I mean it's a lot different and will take a lot of process. It's a mystery! I am excited I have been wanting to do something like this for a while.**

**If I get ten reviews saying that I should do this story then I will continue. So please tell me if you think I should continue. Thanks!**


End file.
